


Inspired

by JinChiHoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Post, Lingerie, M/M, boo being the helper, it’s based on this photo which I was talking to ree about and yeah this whole idea came into life, please go easy seungcheol, seungcheol didn’t know what’s gonna happen hehe, this is sexy by the way, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinChiHoshi/pseuds/JinChiHoshi
Summary: Just a simple inspiration came into jeon wonwoo mind and it played out perfectly
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 7





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever post! please do go easy on me it’s my first post but also do tell me some areas I could fix! I did also did this in all lowercases and there’s no punctuation so beware I tend to do that in my writings follow me on @sweetch_n for more uwu thank you continue reading!

wonwoo is just shopping with seungkwan who said out loud 

“hey won look at that! It’s really pretty..” 

and wonwoo turn around and saw THAT he was instantly impressed and also inspired with an idea he came in mind and so when Seungkwan went to get something he quickly ran over and bought it just like that saying 

“I’m so inspired” 

and with that within a few hours they officially came home to some members 

minghao of course being the first one to say 

“what did you bought?” 

And seungkwan went of rambling about the lingerie he saw at that store which won bought 

“it was so gorgeous you have to come with me next time it had some black lace around the sides of the body with sparkles all over it and it was black! Right won?” 

he turned with a smile 

“right right it was pretty good” 

he said and quickly went away

and with a rush of excitement won quickly went to his room shutting his door slightly and put on the very one that seungkwan was taking about that that lingerie that got him inspired in someway that will make seungcheol breath away he quickly grabbed his phone

“seungcheol come quick please” 

“why? Though you was out?”

“well I’m not and I need help in my room”

“why don’t ask the others?”

“just come”

and so seungcheol did, he dropped his phone on his bed and quickly went out to won room but what he didn’t know was an life time experience to see

“hey you wanted m-“

seungcheol quickly looked up to see it to see an beautiful black flower just sitting on the bed peacefully waiting just for him. seungcheol is definitely not getting enough sleep for tonight 

“fuck” 

“well you are going to or not?” 

and quickly the room was filled with small, high pitched whines, wet sounds and soft groans, noises that mixed with the background song they put on, an very sexual mv playing on the screen on wons phone 

Wonwoo was on seungcheol’s cock the thighs around his arms, seungcheol’s arms around his precious little hour glass waist. With eyes wet as he tried his best to keep on holding his release with   
seungcheol’s cock buried deep inside him, who is ramming inside his sensitive walls with an burning passion 

Seungcheol looked up and grinned slowly nibbling his earlobe. 

“you know I can’t resist this? hmm.. knowing everything about me is amazing specially when you do this” 

seungcheol whispered in his ears ever so lightly that it got to wonwoo 

“p-please! please please cheol can I? c-can I?” 

wonwoo started to babble he couldn’t take all of this pleasure he is ever so sensitive for not cumming for the third time he just want an release 

"You sound so pretty, baby." 

Seungcheol told him

wonwoo just kept on moaning and no caring what ever he is saying he wants to find that release he been keeping for so long he just wanted to cum 

“c-cheol! I swear p-pleasee let me cum!” 

and so seungcheol did quickly his hands went down to wonwoo can quickly in paces trying to match his own thrust he let wonwoo go and cum 

“fuck! A-Ah! fuck fuck c- cheol!” 

wonwoo finally cummed he finally found that release and let go his mind body everything to the person who is making him feel like this 

seungcheol nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck leaving little marks as he cummed in wonwoo and slowly helped wonwoo lay down after he reached his climax wonwoo was too tired, he didn’t care about taking an shower now they can always do it later. 

seungcheol kissed his forehead and slowly helped himself and wonwoo to be comfortable as possible either way wonwoo was seungcheol’s little baby few hours later wonwoo had felled asleep with the soft caresses that seungcheol did on his head and both soon after felled asleep cuddling together and arms linked like it was there last time

wonwoo slowly think that he should get inspired more

**Author's Note:**

> I told you is sexy


End file.
